User talk:Awesome335/4
Hey guys! This is my 4th talk page! For my first talk page from 4/30/11 to 7/23/11, please go to User talk:Awesome335/1! For my second talk from 7/23/11 to 9/10/11, please go to User talk:Awesome335/2! For my third talk from 9/10/11 to 1/7/12, please go to User talk:Awesome335/3! hi! your an administrator please delet the page wlecome area (in reality exist other page named tutorial room and is the same) please delete it please Important!! Today, Seahorseruler blocked Chowder because he copied pics from the new wiki. This is really stupid, because half of their pics are taken from this wiki. We should consider demoting Seahorseruler, and un-block chowder, because he's just a victim. Please contact me as soon as possible. I also asked Sdgsgfs for his opinion. We aslo need wikia staff to demote him, cuase he's a bureaucrat. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 18:29, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi. Thanks for contacting me. I would be glad to have a discussion with you regarding chowder. He copied a few dozen pictures from us without crediting us on the page it is being displayed or on the file page. Another note, Penguin-Pal has unblocked him for the following reason "was blocked beacause a of a meanless reason". However, This isn't a "meanless" reason because what he has done is against the law, and I am being serious here. This is a serious offense, and he can be fined a lot of money or if it is more serious, he can even serve jail time for it. Please reblock him and let Penguin-Pal know that Chowder's actions are against the law in the United States, and most of the civilized world. Thanks. If you want to discuss this further, feel welcome to chat with me on IRC. I would be more than happy to answer any further questions. Have a great day. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 19:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :( Don't block me, Look, I'm so sorry, I'll stop OK!!! -- CHOWDER2000The Puffle Dude! 20:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC) C-J Shadow Hi Awesome, I thought about your idea to delete the Card-Jitsu Shadow page, and i'm not really sure if it's the right thing to do, because CP team has already released .swf files of the shadow suit. Anyway, you are right- because this is still just a rumor. So i think we can timely move the content to a new page in the Ideas pages of the wiki. If so, we'll just have to protect the page, and explain that it's just a rumor, but it is possibe to add a new ideas to the Card Jitsu Shadow idea page. I hope that CP team will reveal some mor info about this subject, so at least there will be a reason to restore the page. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 17:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hi Awesome, I didn't really anderstand your vote. Is it made for dsemoting users that have rights after bad use, or after a period of time of not being active? Thanks for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Club Penguin News Hi Awesome, I noticed that some users's blog posts were added to the Club Penguin News in the main page. However, i didn't see that none of the admins confirmed the addition of these blogs to the CP News. Don't you think it's sort of odd? Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 18:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Stop SOPA and PIPA Hi, Stop SOPA and PIPA Please click here -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Why did you block my IP on my other computer? I was editing Ideas: Famous Penguins. I was editing it because we can hardly read it because all this stuff like Abce2]]|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 00:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Request for Promotion Hi, Awesome335 Could you promote me into a bureaucrat? I need a promotion. Thanks- Mixer2301 (Talk to the guitar) I am the RockHouse (Blogs) Rollback and ChatMod 12:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Certificates Hi Awesome, Sorry if i bother you, but i had an idea to upload special as certificates, rather than writing blogs, etc. Here's an example: Test Wiki Certificate. Hope you like it :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 17:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Hello again, Awesome, Chowder is interested in being promoted and have rollback rights. Since October 2011, he have made ' ' edits. I think he is ready. do you agree, too? Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 20:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello Awesome335, I just want to tell that I was not active for two weeks due to exams. So, please don't think that I had left, and I am back now I will make plenty of edits soon to improve our wiki. And for your new vote I think you should increase the days because they are too short. And how is everything with you? I hope you are fine. I hope you will reply back soon! Sdgsgfs 09:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) POTM Hi Awesome, I think it's the right time for maing a new vote for the Club Penguin Wiki:Penguin of the Month, don't you think so? There are 3 main editors this month. Here they are, including reasons: *Mixer2301- Added galleries, edited alot, and he is one of the most active users this month, *CHOWDER2000- Have made many edits since the beggining of the month. He really helps keeping the wiki in a good shape. *Dps04- Dps archived more than 1000 edits this mont, and helped expanding the wiki, in his first month here. Please reply soon, so a vote will be held! I also asked Sdgsgfs, so he'll give his opinion, too. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Awesome335, I am SpooksMaster88. I was wondering how you made the page have the option to upload an image from a source url. I want to bring it over to the admins of another wiki. Thanks!! ~SpOoKs MaStEr 09:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Results Soon! Hello Awesome335, So only few days are for the vote to be closed of the new policy. Will you think of making changes in this policy, like increasing the new number of days for admins and rollbacks because all are saying that you should increase the number of days. I hope this new policy will help us improve our wiki! Thank you, Sdgsgfs 10:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) THAT'S IT!!! I blocked Edy82 for keeping adding offensive and pointles categories and vandalising. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 16:04, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall! Hi, Please vote that we should have a message wall or not?, Please Click here -- '''CHOWDER'2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 22:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall Hello Awesome335, Did you see the new Message Wall that wikia posted about it today. What do you think about it? Shall I make a community vote in the vote page. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 04:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) YoungprincePF Umm.. Didn't youngprince said don't message, But you message him -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 21:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Messages It was plus three; I thought it would just give them idea on what to expect. How can you vote without knowing what to vote on?! -'ShrimpPin' Happy early birthday Hi awesome335, Happy early birthday. I made you a birthday hat Please text me back. Thanks! -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 19:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday :) Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Awesome335, Happy Birthday to YOU!! From you're pal --Roger6881:) 21:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) b birthday your birthday is on the super bowl you know that means its SOOPAH AWESOME!!!!11!1! -- the dark lord is hungy ' ' feed him unicorns!' 21:43, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello Awesome335, I heard it's your birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! I wish you a happy birthday and hope you'll live thousands years! Hope you'll stay in this wiki for a very long time to celebrate many b-days of yours. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 04:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes or no? Hello, is it yes or no? RE: Hi I don't hate you. I'm not here for good, but I'm rather here to somewhat strengthen wiki relations. I'll be here to fix up articles every other day, but I'll also be here to answer any questions users have about the new wiki that the other users there may not answer. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 00:52, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Ps300 vandalizes Hello Awesome335, There is a new problem here! You remember Penguinstorm300 he broke on of our policys, you can find it on this in this blog, you'll notice that he changed my comment under Star Kirby12 to a bad word. We need to do something for him, he's not active and now breaks our wiki policy. I have told Dopp, but I think you should tell her again, I will leave the comment until you see it, then you can revert if you want. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 06:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm suggesting a CPW Awards Hey there Awesome335, having a good day? If yes that'll be good. Oh and I'm suggesting a Club Penguin Wiki Awards as I think those who have done helping the wiki in the year should deserve some awards. The awards will start somewhere at Spring this year as we need a lot of preparation for the awards as this will be the first one. Oh and I might not sure if wikiers on this wiki accept it so we might need to put this on the vote page. Oh and for more information go here: User blog:Welcome00/Suggesting a Club Penguin Wiki Awards I will send the same message to Sdgsgfs and Penguin-Pal. --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 10:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Roger6881 again Hello Awesome335, We had today another fight with this Roger6881. He was mean to Shay Dow and when I told them to apologize, Shay Dow said sorry, but Roger6881 didn't. I have some proofs I took when they were chatting fighting: 6:41 Roger6881: Hi 6:41 Shay Dow: hi 6:41 Roger6881: Isn't my picture SO cute? 6:41 Shay Dow: NO no 6:42 Roger6881: Wha? This is cute ._. 6:42 Shay Dow: nope no cute 6:43 Roger6881: You don't know the meaning of cute 6:44 Shay Dow: Hey! Don't you dare start what happened what happened with Awesome 6:45 Roger6881: I'm stating you don't no the meaning of cute Jeez, 6:46 Shay Dow: I know the meaning of cute, thank you very much 6:46 Roger6881: And besides, Awesome told me somet you don't know 6:46 Shay Dow: So? 6:47 Roger6881: And what's cute to you Mr. know-it-all? 6:47 Shay Dow: EXCUSE ME! DO NOT CALL ME NAMES This is during the fight. When I tolds them to apologize to each other he's each answer: Roger6881: Shay dow who in your you up mist tone do you think you ARE! Sdgsgfs: Say sorry to each other Shay Dow: sorry Roger6881: I'm not listining to this! IVE JUST COME BACK FROM SCHOOL BEING TREATED LIKE A NEWBEE I hope that you will answer back soon. Also, I think we should take strick action against him. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 16:17, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, Can i be on your list on your user page please. You can be on my list -- '''CHOWDER'2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 22:07, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hello Awesome, I wanted to say taht i have a big Math test tommorow, so i will probably not be able to join a discussion today, although ill try to follow what's happeneing today. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Can you join the chat please, if you are online? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 10:29, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Hi Awesome, I am now active as usual. I will come back to the wiki in a few hour, and be able to discuss with you and Sdgsgfs about the council, and whatever is important or is necessary. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:09, February 9, 2012 (UTC) chat it's after midnight, but i cant sleep, so ill see what you wanted to tell me on chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 23:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Council Hey Awesome335, do you think you could add me to the Wiki Council page whenever you get the chance? I would like to participate in the meetings. Thanks! --Hey.youcp (Talk) 01:53, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Please! Awesome? PLEASE UN-BLOCK ROGER. HE'S MY BEST FRIEND ON THIS WIKI. Please! Please! Please! I HAVE BANNED MY SELF FROM CHAT AS A PROTEST. HE WAS JUST SAD. I AM NOT GOING TO EDIT EITHER Merging pages Hey there Awesome335! I just wondering if well you can merge Ice Cave and Cave (Mountain Expedition) because technically the page is about the same room only different party. So I would suggest you to merge it. I will send the same message to Penguin-Pal and Sdgsgfs. --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 10:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm here. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hello, Join chat please. Sdgsgfs 16:41, February 11, 2012 (UTC)